Cabin Days
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE!!! The ducks just got out of their junior year in high school and decide to go camping at Julie's grandpa's cabin to start off the summer. What could happen here?
1. Getting Ready

Authors Note: If you read my other story (Stand Beside Me) sorry that I removed it but I felt like writing something a little bit different. I will probably finish that one later. Anyways, on with this story.  
  
*  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Connie said. She and Julie were getting packed for a trip to Julie's Grandpa's cabin.  
  
"Yeah I know. And the best part is there is going to be no adults." Julie said as she sat on a suitcase trying to get it closed.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Julie yelled.  
  
"Are you ladies ready to go?" Luis asked and then winked at the girls.  
  
"Almost. Are all of you guys ready?" Julie asked getting her make-up packed.  
  
"All of us except Adam. That guy takes way to long to get ready!"  
  
"Well I'm all ready if you are." Connie said standing up and making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.  
  
"So am I. Let's go." Julie said as she smiled.  
  
* "Okay is everybody here?" Charlie asked before they left.  
  
"Um...yea this is everybody I think." Ken said looking around.  
  
"So Julie before we leave you wanna tell us what we are getting into?" Russ asked.  
  
"Well I guess I should warn you that there are two rooms and two bathrooms." She said "Oh yeah and only 7 beds." She smiled.  
  
"I call a bed!" Portman said.  
  
"That's not fair! We should draw names from a hat or something like that." Goldberg said. "Is there a lot of food there?"  
  
"That's a good idea Goldberg." Julie said ignoring his question. "Me and Connie get the room with only two beds and a couch."  
  
"Why?" Averman asked with a confused look on his face. "Because they are the only girls duh." Fulton said sarcastically.  
  
"Well that's not a very good reason." He said.  
  
"Whatever. Well who gets the couch?"  
  
"Whoever is pulled out of the hat first I guess." Julie said.  
  
Connie got a piece of paper out and put everybody's name on it and then tore it into pieces.  
  
"Dwayne let me see your hat a minute." Julie said and Dwayne handed her his hat.  
  
"Here ya go." He said and smiled.  
  
"Ok Portman gets the couch in our room." Julie said and then smiled up at Portman.  
  
"Great I get stuck in a room with the two love birds." Connie says and rolls her eyes. (Before I forget, Julie and Portman are going out. lol.)  
  
"Well if you don't like it you can go sleep in Guy's bed and leave me and Jules alone." Portman said with an un innocent smile.  
  
"No that's Ok." Connie said.  
  
"So anyways there are 4 beds left in the other room." Julie said as she pulled four names out of the hat. "Averman, Fulton, Ken, and Guy get beds."  
  
"There is on way I am sleeping on the floor!" Luis said.  
  
Author's note: Okay I know it's not the best but I had to start somewhere. So please r&r. 


	2. The Drive There

"Okay so now that we know who get beds, who's cars are we gunna take!" Guy asked.  
  
"We should take Dwayne's truck. It holds like 6 people." Adam said dropping his stuff.  
  
"That's a good idea because we can put all of our stuff in the back of his truck." Ken said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah and we can take Averman's minivan." Goldberg said. "So is there going to a lot of food there?"  
  
Julie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not my van it's my mom's" Averman said blushing.  
  
"Then why do you drive it?" Russ asked.  
  
"Because I don't have anything else to drive DUH!" Averman said.  
  
"Oh." Russ just stood there.  
  
**Dwayne's Truck**  
  
"Watch your hands Luis." Julie said. She, Luis, and Ken were in the back seat and Julie was squished in the middle.  
  
"Don't make me come back there!" Portman said. He, Fulton, and Dwayne were in the front seat.  
  
"Yes sir." Luis said and did an army salute.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Ken said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah I know my grandpa's cabin is so fun!" Julie said. "I haven't been there in like forever."  
  
**Averman's van**  
  
"GOLDBERG!" everyone yelled and started to roll down the windows.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Goldberg said.  
  
"Well Portman isn't here do we can't blame him." Adam said holding his nose.  
  
"Wow man that is the worse one I have ever smelt!" Charlie said sticking his head out the window so he could breathe.  
"Would you guys stop acting so immature! You can't even smell it anymore." Connie said pushing Guy. "Sit down!"  
  
"Well here we are." Averman said.  
  
"Wow this is a nice place for ya know a cabin and all." Adam said looking at the cabin.  
  
"Shut up cake eater. Just because there are no servants doesn't mean it's not a good place." Russ said jokingly.  
  
Author's Note: It's still not that great but I'm still just getting started. 


	3. Cat Fight!

"Okay is everyone settled in?" Julie asked coming in the guy's room.  
  
"You mean on the floor?" Luis asked sarcastically.  
  
"Geez Luis will you let it go?" Ken asked. "That is it! I am sick of hearing you complain! You can have my bed!"  
  
"Thanks!" Luis said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah no problem." Ken said and got his stuff out from under the bed.  
  
"Okay so anyways, is everyone else settled in?" Julie asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah so why don't you show us around this place?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Good idea." Julie said.  
  
She showed them around the upstairs which was the bedrooms and one bathroom. Then she showed them around downstairs which was the other bathroom and the kitchen which is kind of like a screened in porch.  
  
"Wow this is a great place Jules!" Portman said as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah my grandpa and my dad built it."  
  
"All if it!?!" Fulton asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah is that so hard to believe?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well not really when you think about it." He said looking deep in thought.  
  
"You really need help" She said and then went and sat on Portman's lap.  
  
"So what all do you think is in those woods?" Averman asked.  
  
"Oh just some rabbits, frogs, snakes, wolves, and bears." Julie said calmly.  
  
"SNAKES!" Averman said.  
  
"WOLVES!" Goldberg chimed in.  
  
"BEARS!" Ken said.  
  
"OMG THERE ARE FROGS!?!" Russ said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah but don't worry they won't come near the cabin unless we make them mad." Julie said. "So do you wanna take a walk in the woods?"  
  
"In those woods?" Adam asked.  
  
"No the woods in the cabin." Julie said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Adam said.  
  
"Hey don't tell my woman to shut up!" Portman said jokingly.  
  
"I got a better idea." Connie said.  
  
"Which is?" Julie asked.  
  
"Let's take a walk in the woods when it gets dark." She said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Good idea." Julie said.  
  
"Ok now you two are scaring me." Guy said.  
  
"Why? They don't look scary." Dwayne said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Nevermind." Guy said.  
  
"Ok." Dwayne says.  
  
"So in the mean time, who wants some good old country dinner?" Julie said and a chorus of me's came out of the Ducks.  
  
"Great." Julie said and turned on the stove.  
  
*  
  
"That was a great dinner Julie." Charlie said.  
  
"Thanks." Julie said with a smile.  
  
"I could do a WAY better job." Connie said.  
  
"No you couldn't slut." Julie said and pushed her playfully.  
  
"Yeah I could hor." Connie said and then pushed back and they both laughed.  
"CAT FIGHT!" Fulton Yelled.  
  
"This should be fun to watch." Portman said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Ho!" Julie said.  
  
"Hoochie!" Connie responded.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Hooker!"  
  
"Prostitute!"  
  
"That's the exact same thing." Connie said.  
  
"And I care?" Julie said.  
  
"O well Butt munch!" Connie said.  
  
"Butt munch?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Connie asked.  
  
"Not at all." He said.  
  
"Anyways ass wipe." Julie said.  
  
"Um..uh..CRAP I can't think of anything." Connie said.  
  
"I win ha ha!" Julie said with a smile.  
  
Author's Note: The cabin I'm talking about is really my grandpa's cabin and so that's where I get what it looks like and all that stuff. Please tell me some ideas to put in my story. I already got the main part down but I need some stuff to go in the middle. Oh and that cat fight thing is something me and my friends do all the time and I couldn't resist putting it in. So please r&r. 


	4. Truth or Dare

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Now, on with the story.  
  
"So what do ya'll wanna do now?" Dwayne asked swatting at a bug that had got inside.  
  
"Well it's not dark yet so why don't we play a game or something?" Charlie said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"That's a good idea. What game should we play?" Connie asked swatting at the same but Dwayne was swatting at a minute ago.  
  
"Strip poker!" Luis said.  
  
"How about not!" Julie said and gave Luis a look.  
  
"Spin the bottle?" Fulton said and shrugged and swatted at the same bug.  
  
"No way man! There are only two girls here and one of them happens to be my girlfriend." Portman said and pulled Julie closer to him. "Will someone kill that bug?"  
  
"Well let's all just take turns making out with Connie." Luis said and winked at Connie.  
  
"Um NO!" Connie said and pushed Luis away.  
  
"Okay how about monopoly?" Adam said as he killed the bug with a fly swatter and everyone clapped.  
  
"Do you have a monopoly board?" Russ asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how are we going to play monopoly?" Russ said with a duh look on his face.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said and then frowned.  
  
"Whatever man." Russ said.  
  
"How about truth or dare." Averman said.  
  
"Now that's a good idea." Guy said and the whole team agreed. "So who goes first?"  
  
"Um.I dare Luis to go lick the toilet seat." Goldberg said.  
  
"That is disgusting! There no way I'm going to do that!" He said with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"I dared you to so you have to do it." Goldberg said with an evil grin.  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says the rules loser."  
  
"FINE!" He said and went in the bathroom. The whole team followed and then Luis actually licked the toilet!  
  
"OMG! I can't believe you just did that." Julie said. "All you had to do was say truth and then you wouldn't have had to do it.  
  
"So I just did that for NOTHING!" Luis said.  
  
"Looks like it doesn't it." Ken said almost rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
By this time the whole team was laughing.  
  
"Okay I see how ya'll are gunna be." Luis said and looked around the room looking for a victim. "Julie truth or dare?"  
  
"Um.dare." She said and then immediately regretted it.  
  
He had the most evil grin she had ever seen on his face. "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the river."  
  
"How did I know it was going to be something perverted?" she asked and then looked at the river. (By the way the cabin is near a river. Sorry I left that out.) "That water is going to be freezing! Aren't you going to help me here?" she said looking at Portman.  
  
"No. I want to see you naked." He said as she gave him a look that said you are so going to pay for this later.  
  
"Whatever!" she said as she stormed off toward the river taking her clothes off piece by piece.  
  
"This is the best part of this trip so far." Guy said then Connie elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"You better not be watching her." Connie said and covered his eyes with her hands but he still peeked through the cracks.  
  
They all heard a splash and a few minutes later Julie came back soaked and went into the bathroom to get a towel. The guys just stood there trying to lodge this moment in their brains forever.  
"Okay now it's my turn." Julie said when she emerged from the bathroom. "Portman.truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth..I mean dare..no truth." He said knowing if he said truth she would embarrass him and if he said dare she would make him do something horrible.  
  
"Well which one is it?" she asked with a un innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Truth I guess." He said and looked at the ground.  
  
"Is it true that you used to sleep with a teddy bear until you were 11 named Bankie Wankie?" She asked as she held in her laughter.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." He said and the whole team became quiet for like 2 seconds and then burst into laughter.  
  
"OMG! DUDE! Please tell me that is not true." Fulton said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Nope it's true." He said looking at his feet.  
  
By now the whole team was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Man this is so awesome!" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah I know and we're going to be here for another 6 days." Adam said.  
  
Now the teams had calmed down and were down to a few giggles every now and then.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Dwayne said yawning.  
  
"Yeah me too." Julie said and the rest of the team started to follow them up the stairs.  
  
"Wait what about the walk in the woods?" Connie asked.  
  
"We have all week to do that. Right now let's just get some sleep." Averman said opening the door to the bedroom.  
  
"Author's note: So what did you think? Should I keep going with the story? I have got some ideas for the next few chapters but I'm not sure about the rest. So r&r. 


	5. Goodnight or Not!

Author's Note: Me and my friends had a sleepover and some funny stuff happened so I decided to put it in the story.  
  
*  
  
"I can't sleep with him snoring like that!" Guy said referring to Goldberg who was snoring away on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to stuff carrots in his nose if he doesn't stop!" Fulton said covering his head with his pillow.  
  
"Carrots? Do we even have carrots here?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yea they are downstairs in the fridge." Fulton said. "I saw them when I was getting some food out. And there is nothing wrong with carrots. What else would I stuff his nose with?"  
  
"I don't know maybe tissue like a normal person would do." Averman said sarcastically.  
  
"You know if you put someone's hand in hot water while they are asleep they will pee on them selves." Luis said out of nowhere.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" Fulton said and smiled.  
  
Luis walked into the bathroom and waited for the water to warm up and then filled a cut up. He walked back into the bedroom and stuck Goldberg's hand in it. All the guys gathered around and when they saw his boxers getting wet they looked at each other disgusted and then started to laugh.  
  
Just then Connie burst through the door and walked into the middle of the floor and stepped on Goldberg.  
  
"Hey watch it Connie." Goldberg said waking up. "What is on my pants?"  
  
"Dude she is sleep walking." Fulton said looking at Connie's closed eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yeah look at her eyes." Fulton said laughing.  
  
Connie turned around and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"That was creepy." Luis said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Ken said.  
"Let's go and see what Julie and Portman are doing." Fulton said.  
  
"They are probably getting it on." Luis said.  
  
"There is only one way to find out." Fulton said going into their room. The rest of the guys followed except for Goldberg who was asleep and snoring again.  
  
They found Portman asleep on the couch and Julie asleep in her bed.  
  
She started mumbling something and then said out loud "Get away from me you big ugly disgusting PIG!"  
  
"Damn she really wants you to get away from her Adam." Russ said.  
  
"Very funny." Adam said with a that was so not funny look on his face.  
  
"I wonder what she is dreaming about." Dwayne said.  
  
"Obviously about a big ugly disgusting pig." Charlie said.  
  
Julie reached up and grabbed Luis by the hair and said "Shut up!"  
  
"Yes mama. Could you let go of my hair?" He said.  
  
"Loser she is still asleep." Russ said.  
  
"I'm gunna be watching you." Julie said and then let go of Luis and turned over and started mumbling something again.  
  
"Ah man she messed up my hair!" Luis said running to the mirror.  
  
"Aw you poor baby." Averman said in a baby voice.  
  
"Dude it is night. Your hair is messed up anyways." Fulton said.  
  
"Not MY hair. My hair is never messed up." Luis said.  
  
"Whatever." The guys said together except for Dwayne who had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Dude look at her thong!" Adam said holding up Julie's pink thong.  
  
"Why are you going through her stuff?" Guy asked.  
  
"I wanted to." He said.  
"I think we should wet them and put them in the freezer." Luis said.  
  
"What!?!" the whole team said in unison.  
  
"Me and my friend did it to my other friend once. It was pretty funny to see the look on his face when he found them." Luis said.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Averman said.  
  
Fulton took the underwear and wet them and placed them in the freezer downstairs and then came back in Julie's bedroom where the rest of the team was waiting for him.  
  
They heard a crash from the other bedroom and ran to see what it was.  
  
"Ok what was that?" Portman said rubbing his eyes. The noise had waken him up.  
  
"It looks Goldberg woke up and was trying to find some new boxers and fell or tripped over something and broke someone's bed." Adam said and then looked at Portman. "Wow man you look really scary when you wake up."  
  
"You look even scarier." Portman replied yawning. "Your hair is sticking straight up."  
  
"So is yours." Adam said.  
  
"O well." Portman said yawning again.  
  
"Oh no! That is my bed." Luis said finally pushing through Portman and Adam to see which bed Goldberg had broken.  
  
"Looks like you are going to be sleeping on the floor after all." Ken said with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry." Goldberg said.  
  
"Why were you looking for boxers anyways?" Portman asked and all of the guys burst into laughter. Well except for Portman and Goldberg.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"I can't believe you broke the bed! My grandpa is going to kill me when he finds out! How did you break the bed completely in half anyways?" Julie asked walking back and forth wondering what she was going to do.  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Goldberg said.  
  
"And I said I forgive you." Julie said. "But I am still dead meat when my grandpa finds out."  
  
"Then I will buy a whole new bed." Goldberg said.  
  
"And where are you going to get that kind of cash?" Julie asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hello I have a job duh." Goldberg said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well thanks Goldberg. You're a life saver." Julie said with a smile on her face. She went over to the fridge to get a drink out and then she opened the freezer to get some ice. She dropped her drink and turned around with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Okay." She said calmly. "WHO PUT MY THONG IN THE FREEZER?!?!?" She asked trying not to strangle the closest person to her.  
  
"He did it." The team said pointing to Fulton.  
  
"What!?! It was Luis's idea!" Fulton said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Whatever. You are the one who is going to thaw them out." She said looking at Fulton and handing him the underwear.  
  
"Fine I will." Fulton said and took the frozen underwear to go thaw them out.  
  
"Okay so anyways I am going for a walk. Does anyone want to go with me?" Julie asked sighing.  
  
"Where are we going to take a walk?" Charlie asked watching Fulton try to thaw out the thong and cursing to himself.  
  
"OW!" Fulton yelled. "It fell on my toe!"  
  
"Loser." Connie said.  
  
"I thought we could take a walk on the dirt road." Julie said.  
  
"So we're not going to go walking in the woods?" Averman said with a relieved look on his face.  
  
"No we're doing that at night remember?" Charlie said.  
  
"Well I'm going and whoever wants to go with me can come but if you stay behind please stay here and don't get into any trouble." Julie said starting to walk off.  
  
Averman, Charlie, Adam, Connie, Guy, Luis, and Portman followed her.  
  
*  
  
"What was that noise?" Adam asked looking in the woods near the road.  
  
"There is nothing over there." Portman said but still looked at the woods.  
  
They heard the noise again but this time it was louder.  
  
"Come her Julie." Portman said as she came over and he picked her up so she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Ok nobody move and maybe it won't notice us." Charlie said trying to stay as still as possible.  
  
Just then a little rabbit jumped out of the woods and everybody screamed and then started to laugh when they realized what it was.  
  
"Ok now I feel like a total wuss." Portman said as he let Julie get down.  
  
Luis, Russ, Fulton, Ken, and Goldberg came running up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luis asked out of breath.  
  
"That." Portman said pointing to the rabbit running away.  
  
"So I just ran all the way down here to save ya'll from a bunny?" Goldberg asked collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Look's like it doesn't it." Julie said laughing.  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter will be more of a romantic one with mostly Julie/Portman romance but a little bit of Connie/Guy action. 


	6. The Walk

"Well I'm going back to the cabin." Connie said heading back.  
  
"Yeah me too." Guy said following her.  
  
"Well me and Portman are going to keep on walking. We'll be back in time to cook lunch." Julie said as she grabbed Portman's hand.  
  
"Ok see you then." Luis yelled walking away.  
  
They walked for a little while just holding hands and not talking when Portman broke the silence.  
  
"That was pretty funny. Ya know the rabbit thing." Portman said.  
  
"Not as funny as you sleeping with a teddy bear." Julie said and smiled up at him.  
  
"I cannot believe you told the whole team that!" He said blushing.  
  
"Well you deserved it." Julie said.  
  
"Oh yeah. How did I deserve it?" Portman asked stopping.  
  
"You didn't help me when Luis dared me to go skinny dipping." Julie said. "Remember?"  
  
"Yeah who could forget?" Portman said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well next time we play truth or dare I'm going to say truth." Julie said.  
  
"And I'm gunna say dare. What would you have made me do if I had said dare the first time?" Portman asked curiously.  
  
"Well since you don't have a problem with stripping seeing as you stripped in front of the whole school freshman year." Julie started but was cut off.  
  
"Hey I remember you liking that strip show." Portman said.  
  
"Yeah I did but I probably would have made you..I don't know. That's why I'm glad you said truth." Julie said and they both laughed. "But don't worry I would have thought of something."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Portman said snickering.  
  
They walked to the end of the trail and were about to turn around when Julie fell in a hole and twisted her ankle.  
  
"OW!" Julie practically screamed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Portman asked running to her side and kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" Julie said.  
  
"Calm down Jules. Tell me if this hurts." Portman said and touched her ankle lightly.  
  
"OW!" She said again. "Ok I better shut up before some animal comes and decides that I look like a good lunch." Julie said trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Portman said brushing Julie's hair out of her face, gently stroking her cheek, and then kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"I know you won't." Julie said as Portman picked her up and started to carry her back to the cabin.  
  
They walked for awhile and then Julie spoke up.  
  
"This is just great. If my ankle is hurt real badly we are going to have to go home." Julie said looking down at her ankle. "You can take a break if you want. You look tired."  
  
"That's now such a bad idea." Portman said gently putting her down. "Let me take another look at that ankle." Julie pulled up her pants leg again for him to see. "The swelling has gone down a lot. I think it's not that bad."  
  
"I'm going to try to walk on it." Julie said getting up.  
  
"Let me help you." Portman said grabbing her arm to help her off of the ground.  
  
"Wow it hardly even hurts even more." Julie said limping slightly.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you back to the cabin or do you think you can make it on your own?" Portman asked watching her limp to see how bad it was.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Julie said but still held on to Portman's arm for support.  
  
By the time they got back to the cabin Julie was walking almost perfect again.  
  
"Hey Julie I thawed out your frozen undies!" Fulton said running up to them and holding the underwear high up in the air. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh I just fell but it's no big deal. I'm fine now." Julie said. "I think I just need to go upstairs and rest for a little bit."  
"You go ahead. I'm gunna come and check on you in a minute though." Portman said as Julie headed for the cabin.  
  
"Dude you really do like her don't you?" Fulton said when Julie had closed the door.  
  
"Yeah. I have never felt the way I feel any other girl before. She is just so...perfect." Portman said showing his softer side.  
  
"Yeah well don't let that wimp side out when we are playing hockey." Fulton said jokingly.  
  
"Oh don't worry I won't. In fact I think I just may punch you in the face right now." Portman said pretending to be mad.  
  
"I dare you." Fulton said pretending to be equally angry.  
  
"Please no more dares!" Portman said. "I'm going to go see what Jules is doing."  
  
Portman walked away and Charlie walked up.  
  
"If they don't get married I'm going to be surprised." Fulton said to Charlie.  
  
"Yeah they have got it bad." Charlie said.  
  
"You remember when they first knew each other he thought she was just a "hot babe" and she couldn't stand him." Fulton said remembering the Jr. Goodwill Games and all the good times they had.  
  
"Yeah I would have NEVER guessed that they would be going out when we did the Jr. Goodwill Games." Charlie said. "I always thought her and Adam would go out."  
  
"Adam!?! I never did. He's too goody goody for her." Fulton said and they both laughed and walked to see the rest of the team.  
  
*Connie and Guy near the river*  
  
"This is a great place." Guy said as him and Connie walked hand in hand down the river bank.  
  
"Yeah it is. It's a very romantic place too don't ya think?" Connie said looking at the calm, smooth water.  
  
"Yeah." he said and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You know this camping stuff makes you look..I don't know how you say.." Connie started.  
  
"Hum let me guess..amazingly stupid?" Guy said with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"No I was thinking more along the lines of ruggedly handsome." Connie said and smiled at Guy as he pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
*Bedroom*  
  
"So how is that ankle feeling?" Portman said walking in the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"A lot better especially since I've put my weight off of it." Julie said as Portman sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Wow this bed is really comfortable." Portman said and bounced slightly on the soft bed.  
  
"Yeah it is the most comfortable bed in the whole place. It's the one I always sleep on." Julie said smiling.  
  
"You sneaky little dog." Portman said and Julie looked up at him shocked.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked.  
  
"You pick the most comfortable bed for yourself." Portman said. "And I get that uncomfortable little couch over there. You know my feet hang off of that thing."  
  
"Well you could sleep in this bed with me if you want to. That is if you don't try anything." Julie said as she smirked.  
  
"Don't you know me better than that?" Portman asked. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
"Yeah I know." Julie said and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"So are you going to sleep with me tonight?" Julie asked with an amused look on her face.  
  
"You know it babe." He said. "So do you want to go downstairs and cook? Goldberg gets pretty mad when he is hungry."  
  
"Yeah he does." Julie said as they laughed and got up to go downstairs.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"Wow they finally come to see us." Luis said. "What are you waiting for? Cook something! I'm starving!"  
  
"One: I am not your maid. Two: Hold your horses. Three: We haven't even been up there that long so don't act like we have been up there all day. And four: What do ya'll want to eat?" Julie said and smiled at Luis.  
  
"Whatever doesn't take long to cook because I am about to starve." Goldberg said holding his stomach as it growled.  
  
"How does potato soup with cornbread sound to you guys?" Julie asked looking to see what all they had to eat and the whole team said great at the same time.  
  
"Where are Connie and Guy?" Adam asked noticing that they were missing.  
  
"I don't know." Ken said. "Why don't you go look for them?"  
  
"That won't be necessary." Charlie said looking down toward the river.  
  
"Why not?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Because they are right there making out." Charlie said pointing to them.  
  
"Hey do you two wanna stop trading spit and come eat?" Julie yelled but they didn't hear her.  
  
"I'm going to go push them in the lake." Averman said.  
  
"Well then go do it but it is a river not a lake." Julie said starting to cook.  
  
Averman went down to the river acting like he was a spy. He hid behind trees and acted like he was holding a gun. He then sneaked behind Connie and Guy and pushed them in the river.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I am going to rip your arm off and beat you with it!" Connie said getting out of the water.  
  
"I would run if I were you." Guy said getting out as well.  
  
"That's exactly what I am planning on doing." Averman said starting to run back toward the cabin.  
  
Connie chased Averman all the way back to the cabin where Averman ran and hid behind Portman.  
  
"Dude what is your problem?" Portman said trying to get Averman off of him.  
  
"She is going to kill me!" Averman said looking at Connie who was coming toward him.  
  
"Chill out Connie." Fulton said grabbing her arm to hold her back. "You look good wet anyways."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just eat. I'm starving." Connie said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Well we would if the food was ready." Goldberg said hovering over Julie.  
  
"Will you back off it will be ready in about 5 minutes!" Julie said backing him away with her arm.  
  
Five minutes later Julie put the food on the table and the ducks went after it like they were a pack of wild dogs.  
  
"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Averman yelled taking his first bite.  
  
"Nah duh loser it just came off the stove." Russ said blowing his food.  
  
Author's Note: I am so bad with endings! Well tell me what you thought. What should the next chapter be about? They woods is still a few chapters away. 


	7. Surprise!

"I am so tired." Ken said yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah me too." Luis said. "I guess running to save ya'll from a bunny wore me out."  
  
"I know it's barley after lunch and I'm already pooped." Ken said yawning again.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go take a little nap." Luis said heading upstairs.  
  
"I am right there with you. I get Fulton's bed." Ken said running up the stairs ahead of Luis so he could get the bed.  
  
"Dude not fair." Luis said chasing him but stopped when he heard Julie's voice.  
  
"Do ya'll wanna go on a boat ride?" Julie asked everyone and the all agreed.  
  
*The boat*  
  
"Wow I love feeling the wind against my face." Goldberg said as a bug flew in his mouth. "Grose I just ate a bug!" he said spitting over the edge of the boat.  
  
"Man this water fells like a bullet because we're going so fast." Luis said pulling his hand up.  
  
"Can I drive?" Averman asked.  
  
"Do you know how to?" Julie asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Of course I do." Averman smiled and got up to go to the back of the boat.  
  
"Alright." Julie said getting up. "Don't go to fast and watch out for like floating objects in the water and all that stuff."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Averman said taking control.  
  
They went on for a little bit and everything was fine.  
  
"Ok watch out for huge rocks up ahead." Julie said. "There is a small island up here and there are rocks sticking up out of the water everywhere."  
  
They came up on the rocks and then Julie started to get worried.  
  
"Averman slow down!" Julie said as they headed straight for a rock.  
  
"Um...I don't know how to." Averman said trying to be calm.  
  
Julie got up and started heading for the back when they heard a huge THUD! The boat started to slow down and then slowly came to a stop.  
  
"This is not good." Adam said looking around.  
  
"DUH!" Russ said.  
  
"Ok let's paddle to that island." Julie said as she started to paddle with her hands.  
  
As soon as they got there they all got out and stretched.  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Connie asked with a concerned look on her face. "Why didn't we go to the shore instead of this island?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Because there are usually bears and wolfs and alligators over there." Julie said.  
  
"I say we stay over here." Luis said.  
  
"I totally agree." Fulton said. "So how are we going to get back?"  
  
"Dean come help me. Maybe we can get this fixed before it gets dark." Julie said going toward the boat.  
  
"Alright but I'm not very good with boats." Portman said looking down at Julie.  
  
"It's just like a car or a truck." Julie said and smiled.  
  
"Well that I can do." Portman said bending down.  
  
"Why did you tell us you knew how to drive the boat when you didn't?" Guy asked Averman who now felt really bad.  
  
"Because it looked kind of easy and I thought it would be fun." Averman said looking at the ground and kicking some sand.  
  
"Um guys we got bigger problems." Fulton said tapping Russ on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Russ asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Look up." Adam said looking at what Fulton was staring at.  
  
"The whole team looked up except for Julie and Portman who were studying the boat.  
  
"Oh my Goodness!" Connie said. "Julie you might want to see this."  
  
"What are ya'll going on about?" Julie said angry because she didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
"LOOK UP!" Connie said still staring at the sky.  
  
Julie and Portman looked up and saw hundreds of snakes in the tree tops.  
  
"Are any of those poisonous?" Luis asked backing up and fell in the water.  
  
"Smart Luis." Charlie said helping him out of the water but was pulled in.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Charlie asked getting out of the water.  
  
"Because I wanted to." Luis said with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Well are they poisonous?" Luis asked again ringing out his shirt.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I don't want to stay around long enough to find out." Averman said watching one snake come slowly down the tree.  
  
"Get that thing away from me!" Connie shrieked and backed away from the tree.  
  
"Connie shut up and don't move and it won't see you." Ken said putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
She took his hand away. "I know you did not just tell me to shut up." She said in a snobby voice.  
  
"Yeah I think I did. What are you gunna do about it?" Ken said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"Ok sorry." Connie and Ken said together.  
  
Connie felt something on her leg and when she looked down she didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Guys there is a snake going up my leg." Connie whispered trying not to move.  
  
"Ok Connie don't move or make any sudden movements." Julie said looking at the huge snake.  
  
"That is the same thing." Dwayne said looking over at Julie.  
  
"Whatever. Fulton take this stick and get the snake off of her." Julie said handing him a stick.  
  
"What? How am I supposed to do that?" Fulton asked with a somewhat scared look on his face.  
  
"Just put the stick up to her leg and let it slither on there." Julie said still watching the snake as it starting to go toward Connie's stomach.  
  
"And what do I do with it when it is on the stick?" Fulton said putting the stick near Connie's body.  
  
"Take it over there and put it down." Julie said pointing toward a spot with a lot of trees.  
  
The snake got on the stick and Fulton took it over to where Julie had pointed and let it go.  
  
"That was scary." Fulton said whipping sweat from his forehead as he headed back for the team.  
  
Just then Portman yelled "I got it" as he jumped up and the boat started off.  
  
"Everybody get in and hurry." Fulton said helping Connie get in.  
  
"You're my hero Portman." Connie said and hugged him.  
  
"You better back away from my man." Julie said and gave her a playful look.  
  
"Oh I see." Connie said and went over to Guy.  
  
"That's what I thought." Julie said as she smiled taking Portman's arm.  
  
"I'm the one who saved you from the snake." Fulton said acting hurt.  
  
"Oh right." She said clearing her throat. "Fulton you're my hero!"  
  
"That's what I thought." He said and punched her in the arm gently.  
  
"Great it's starting to rain." Adam said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Well then let's hurry up and go back to the cabin." Charlie said.  
  
"I agree." Julie said and started to speed off in the boat. "And this time you can't drive Averman.  
  
*Back at the cabin*  
  
"Well that was fun." Luis said coming downstairs after changing clothes.  
  
"Yeah it was." Julie said sitting on Portman's lap and playing with his hand.  
  
"Man it is poring out there." Dwayne said looking outside.  
  
"I think the sound from the rain hitting the roof is kind of...peaceful." Connie said listening to the rain.  
  
"I have always thought that too." Julie said leaning back on Portman's chest.  
  
"What was that noise?" Averman asked looking toward the woods.  
  
"Oh no not this again. The last time this happened it was just a rabbit." Ken said crossing his arms.  
  
"But I'm pretty sure this isn't a bunny." Averman said still looking toward the woods.  
  
"Averman chill out it was probably just a tree branch falling or something." Fulton said putting a hand on Averman's shoulder.  
  
"There it went did you see it." Averman said pointing to a tree.  
  
"Yeah it looked like a tree!" Fulton said in a fake scared voice and started biting his fingernails.  
  
"Not that you dumb ass the thing that ran away." Averman said sarcastically. "it looked like a dog or something."  
  
"Maybe it was a ghost." Russ said in a spooky voice.  
  
"Or maybe it wasn't." Julie said. "Like Fulton said it was probably just a branch."  
  
They all stood around for a little while not talking when they heard a wolf howling.  
  
"Ok now that is freaky." Russ said starting to shudder.  
  
"I think we should go upstairs." Julie said getting up. "Who's with me?"  
  
"ME!" everyone said and started running up the stairs.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Man that rain isn't peaceful anymore." Connie said looking out a window and hearing the pounding rain against the roof.  
  
"And neither is the thunder and lightning." Luis said curled up on the floor.  
  
"Well let's do something to pass the time since it's not time to go to bed." Julie said.  
  
"Even if it was we wouldn't be able to with all of the noise." Portman said covering his ears.  
  
"True." Averman said sitting down on a bed.  
  
"What did you have in mind to pass the time Jules?" Fulton asked looking at Julie.  
  
"Um let's sing a song or something." She said thinking of something to do.  
  
"What song?" Luis asked still on the floor.  
  
"How about Graduation by Vitamin C?" Julie said. "Do ya'll remember that song?"  
  
"Yeah that's an old song." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah but it is one of my favorites." Julie said.  
  
"How does it go?" Luis asked and everybody just looked at each other.  
  
"I can't remember right now but I'm sure I will remember it at like 2:00 in the morning." Julie said. "Don't worry I won't wake ya'll up and tell ya'll or anything like that." She said and everybody had a relieved look on their face.  
  
"Well let's sing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson." Ken said out of the blue.  
  
"I love that song." Julie and Connie said together and then laughed.  
  
"I don't remember how it starts either though." Ken said and everyone tried to think but came up with nothing.  
  
"Let's just sing the chorus." Luis said.  
  
"Good idea." Julie said and started off the song. "What is this feeling taking over?"  
  
"Thinking no one could open the door." Luis sang.  
  
"Surprise..It's time." Connie sang with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"To feel what's real." Ken sang.  
  
"What happened to miss independent?" Adam chimed in.  
  
"No more the need to be defensive." Charlie sang.  
  
"Goodbye old you." Guy said.  
  
"When love is true." Goldberg sang getting in the mood.  
  
"Oooooooooooo." Averman ended for Goldberg.  
  
"Ya'll guys need help." Dwayne said.  
  
"Look who's talking." Portman said and gave Fulton a pound. They had just been sitting there enjoying the music.  
  
"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Dwayne said confused.  
  
"Nothing man just nothing." Fulton said getting up and patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. 


	8. Am I in love?

"So who all is asleep?" Luis asked staring at the ceiling. They had been in bed for about 2 hours now.  
  
"Well we know Goldberg is because his snoring is almost worse than the thunder outside." Ken said.  
  
"I know that's right." Fulton said turning over.  
  
"So are we the only three awake?" Luis asked sitting up.  
  
"No I'm up too." Russ said raising his hand.  
  
"You know what I think we should do." Ken said.  
  
"What?" Fulton asked looking over at him.  
  
"I think we should put dog crap in everyone's bed or sleeping bag." Ken said and smiled.  
  
"Where are we going to get dog crap from?" Russ asked.  
  
"Um..I don't know but we could put something else in their beds." Ken said with a deep thinking look on his face.  
  
"Like what?" Luis asked laying back down.  
  
"Like honey or peanut butter or jelly or mustard or something." Ken said sitting up.  
  
"How about we put all of that stuff in their beds." Fulton said.  
  
"Ok let's go get all of it." Russ said and they all headed downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Portman was lying awake staring at Julie and all he could think about was the Aerosmith song "I don't wanna miss a thing" and he started to sing it to himself quietly.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Laying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever"  
  
Then he thought of how they got together in the first place. How he had stopped her in the poring rain one day when she was headed back to school. Whenever it is raining he thinks of this.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Portman? It is poring out here!" She said when he stopped her.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you something." he said.  
  
"And it couldn't wait till I got inside huh?" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"As a matter of fast it couldn't." he said returning her smile.  
  
"Well what is your question?" she asked putting her hood over her head.  
  
"Well I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday." He said and watched the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Nothing why?" she said still in a little bit of shock.  
  
"Well I thought we could ya know grab a bite to eat and catch a movie." He said as they started to walk toward the school.  
  
"So you're asking me out on a date." She said when they reached the school.  
  
"Sure does sound like it doesn't it." He said and they both smiled.  
  
"Well I would love to go with you." She said and headed for her dorm room.  
  
"YES!" he yelled and then looked around to make sure nobody saw him.  
  
That was about a year and a half ago he thought as he looked at her smile in her sleep and he kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
*  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Luis said as they put the finishing touches on Averman's bed.  
  
"You shhhhh." Fulton said as he put a mustard mustache on Averman.  
  
"Beautiful Fulton." Russ said as he held his heart. "I didn't know you were so artistic. I am very touched." He said as he pretended to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Thanks I work on my art a lot." Fulton said backing away to make sure it was just perfect.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't know Connie snored so loud." Portman thought as he looked over at Connie and she snorted in her sleep. "She is almost as bad as Goldberg."  
  
Just then Luis, Fulton, Ken, and Russ walked through the door whispering and laughing quietly.  
  
"Who should we do first?" Luis asked looking at Connie. "Connie or Jules and Portman?"  
  
"Portman and Jules." Fulton said walking over to their bed.  
  
"You know you guys are really bad at this." Portman said sitting up.  
  
"Geez you scared the crap out of me Portman!" Fulton said. "And no we're actually very good at it."  
  
"No you aren't. You are way too loud and you should be crouching down so if someone wakes up they don't see you." He said and smiled. "DUH!"  
  
"Alright then you do better." Fulton said handing him the honey, mustard, jelly, and peanut butter.  
  
"Well I'm not doing Jules because this is my bed too." He said. "And Connie is kind of scaring me."  
  
"Aw is the little Portman scared of the big mean girl?" Fulton said in a little baby voice.  
  
"No you just watch." Portman said getting up. He went over to Connie's bed and right when he was about to poor honey on her she threw up her hand and yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP in the name of love before you break my heart!"  
  
This caused everyone that was awake to jump back scared out of their minds and everyone who was asleep to wake up.  
  
"What is this crap?" Goldberg said feeling goop all around him. "Whatever it is it's yummy." He said licking his hand.  
  
"No it's not!" Averman said licking his mustard mustache.  
  
"Ok first shaving cream and now jelly." Dwayne said whipping jelly out of his eyes. "Will ya'll give it a break?"  
  
"Ok whoever did this is going to die!" Charlie said getting up and scarping the peanut butter out of his hair.  
  
"And they are going to suffer while they die!" Adam said looking at his ruined pj's.  
  
"Oh shut up cake eater." Russ said. Him, Luis, Fulton, Portman, and Ken were standing at the door laughing while Julie and Connie were standing at the door confused. Julie had waken Connie up.  
  
"Yeah I know." Fulton said looking at Adam. "All you have to do is get one of your servants to go buy a new pair just like them." He said and everyone laughed including Adam.  
  
"What did you guys do this time?" Julie said looking at the guys and then at the beds with all the stuff in them. "You know you're the ones who are going to clean all of that up." She said pointing to the beds.  
  
"But Jules that's not fair!" Fulton said in a whinny voice while he slouched his shoulders like a 2 year old.  
  
"Oh yes it is." She said looking at the guys. "You, Portman, Luis, Ken, and Russ are the ones who made this mess and ya'll are the ones who are going to clean it up."  
  
"But but but." Portman said but was cut off.  
  
"But nothing you are going to march yourself right outside bright and early in the morning and clean those sheets." Julie said and then waited a moment. "And I'll help." She said with a defeated look on her face.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Portman said looking at Julie.  
  
"Yes you did!" Fulton said looking at Portman. "You did most of it."  
  
"Whatever dude." Portman said giving him an evil look.  
  
"Well I didn't do anything either but I'm going to be cleaning up after your mess too." Julie said gathering up the sheets. "Now get over here and help me."  
  
"Fine." Portman said walking over defeated.  
  
*Morning*  
  
Julie, Fulton, Portman, Russ, Luis, and Ken were near the side of the cabin washing the sheets with the water hose. They were all sitting on the ground and it looked pretty funny.  
  
"I can't get this peanut butter out of these sheets to save my life!" Ken said scrubbing a sheet.  
  
"You think peanut butter is hard to get out! Try getting out honey!" Russ said sitting on the ground scrubbing.  
  
"Ha ha I got the easy job." Fulton said getting the jelly out with ease.  
  
"This mustard is leaving a huge stain!" Luis said holding up his sheet.  
  
"Will you guys stop complaining?" Julie said looking up. "Ya'll sound like a bunch of 10 year old girls on a shopping spree or something."  
  
"Well excuse me but I have never washed sheets before." Portman said confused about how to wash them.  
  
"Give me that." Julie said taking the sheet from Portman. "Ok look guys here is a quick lesson on how to wash a sheet." Julie said and showed them quickly how it was done.  
  
"Now it makes a lot more sense." Portman said kissing Julie on the cheek. "Thanks baby."  
  
"No problem." Julie said smiling.  
  
Luis picked up the hose and squirted Julie and Portman with it.  
  
"LUIS!" they said in unison.  
  
"What ya'll were getting too lovie dovie for me." Luis said with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Oh and this coming for Romeo." Portman said getting up and ringing out his shirt.  
  
"For real." Julie said and Portman helped her up.  
  
"I am so tired." Ken said yawning. "I got like an hour of sleep last night."  
  
"Same here man." Russ said getting up and stretching.  
  
"Hum I wonder why?" Julie said with a fake thinking expression on her face.  
  
"I have no clue." Fulton said and then smiled at Julie.  
  
"Well you guys go upstairs and get a few more hours of sleep. I'll do the rest." Julie said.  
  
"Wow thanks Jules!" Fulton said heading upstairs. "You're the best!"  
  
"Yeah I know I am." She said with full ego.  
  
Portman laughed and then asked "Do you want me to stay and help you?"  
  
"No I think I got it." Julie said smiling. "You go upstairs and get some rest. And then take a shower!" she said holding her nose.  
  
"Watch yourself." Portman said holding her hips.  
  
"You know I was just kidding." Julie said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah I know." Portman said and pulled her in for a quick kiss.  
  
"Go get some sleep." Julie said as pushed him off toward the cabin.  
  
"God I love you Jules." Portman said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me." She said with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What?" Portman said with a worried look.  
  
"You have never said that before. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right." She said.  
  
"That is how a truly feel Jules." Portman said and then repeated himself. "I love you a lot Jules."  
  
"I love you too." She said and was pulled in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Fulton looked at them from the window and thought to himself. "Geez I wish I was him!" he thought as he watched them pull away form each other and Portman head for the cabin. "Ever since the first time Julie's beautiful eyes made contact with mine I have had a huge crush on her." He added to his thought.  
  
"Hey dude what's up?" Portman asked coming through the door.  
  
"Nothing man." Fulton said still thinking.  
  
"I don't want to break them up but...what are you thinking Fulton he is your best friend!" he thought. "But she could be the one. You have to give it a shot." He fought with himself for a little while longer over this and then finally came to a conclusion.  
  
Author's Note: Ok what should I do? I'm not sure yet. Should he try and break them up or not? Don't you just hate when your head has fights with its self. lol jk ne wayz I NEED to know what ya'll think b/c I am in such a writers block right now. Well r&r PLEASE! 


	9. Uh Oh

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. They really helped a lot.  
  
"This is so confusing!" Fulton said as he walked downstairs. "Maybe if I talked to someone about it it would help."  
  
"Ok Fulton the next person you see you are going to tell." he thought as he looked around.  
  
"It just had to be Dwayne didn't it?" he said looking up into the sky.  
  
He walked over to Dwayne who was cutting up some logs for the fire. "Hey Dwayne can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure what do you wanna talk about?" he said sitting down and talking off his cowboy hat.  
  
"Well see I have this friend who has this girlfriend and they really like each other and are really happy together." He paused a moment. "But this other friend really likes her too and really wants to go out with her. What do you think he should do?"  
  
"What?" Dwayne said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Never mind." Fulton said and got up to leave. "Ok the next person." He thought as he looked around once again.  
  
"Not Averman." He said watching Averman washing his sheets again. "He probably wouldn't take it seriously." He added and continued to look around.  
  
"Not Connie." he said and watched her walk toward the cabin away from Guy. "She would see right through me and know who I was talking about." And then he looked toward Guy. "He is off in dream word about Connie so he wouldn't be any good to talk to.  
  
"Definitely not Goldberg." He thought as he watched him stuff a whole turkey sandwich down in one gulp. "He would be even more confused than Dwayne."  
  
He walked into the cabin and heard Luis practicing his pick-up lines in the bathroom. "Well he wouldn't be any help either." He said and then went back outside.  
  
He looked around the side of the cabin and saw Julie and Portman. "Well I can't talk to them. This whole thing is about them." He thought and then walked to the back to the back of the cabin and looked down near the river. Adam, Russ, and Charlie were down there trying to catch some fish.  
  
He continued looking down at the river and didn't even notice that Ken walked up. "Man why does Charlie have to be around people when you need to talk to him?" Fulton said still not knowing Ken was standing behind him.  
  
"Yeah it always seems to happen like that doesn't it?" Ken said and Fulton swung around.  
  
"Man little bash bro I didn't even realize you were standing there." Fulton said. "You scared me a little bit."  
  
"That's a first." Ken said laughing.  
  
"Hey Ken would be good to talk to." Fulton thought and a sudden smile popped on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ken said looking at Fulton.  
  
"Ken can I talk to you a minute?" Fulton said getting serious.  
  
"Sure what's up?" Ken said also getting serious.  
  
"Well see I have this friend who has a girlfriend and they really like each other. But I have this other friend who really likes his girlfriend and really wants to go out with her himself. What should he do?" Fulton said looking at the ground.  
  
"So in other words Julie and Portman are going out and they really like each other but you really like Jules." Ken said and Fulton looked shocked.  
  
"And I thought Connie would see through me." Fulton said. "Promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Promise." Ken said and they shook on it.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Fulton said getting very serious again.  
  
"Well I think that I was the wrong person to ask but if I were you I would not interfere with what it going on with Jules and Portman. What they have only comes around once in a lifetime." He said and then paused for minute. "If Mother Nature wants you and Julie to be together it will happen on its own time but in the meantime just let Jules and Portman have their time."  
  
"Wow thanks Ken you were a lot of help." Fulton said and then got up still thinking about what Ken had just said.  
  
"That's not fair." Fulton heard Julie say and moved toward her voice.  
  
"Yes it is." Portman said and smiled at her.  
  
"Just because you are taller than me you get the last ice cream. That is so not fair." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Then I guess we will just have to share it." Portman said and sighed acting like he really didn't want to share with her.  
  
"Guess so." Julie said and was pulled in for a quick kiss.  
  
Fulton immediately felt jealous but at the same time and smile tugged at the end of his mouth. "Ken is right." He said after awhile. "What's meant to be is meant to be and will happen eventually." Fulton said and another smile came across his face. "Even if what is meant to be is not me." He said as he walked upstairs to take a quick nap.  
  
*  
  
"Hey angle baby." Guy said as he entered Connie's room.  
  
"Hey." She said and put down the book she was reading.  
  
"What have you been up to?" he said sitting on the bed.  
  
"What you mean for the five minutes you haven't been in my sight? Nothing really." She said as Guy leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
"Not so fast mister." Connie said putting her hand on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"What?" he said a little confused.  
  
"I don't know I just wanted to make you wait a little bit longer." She said and they both smiled.  
  
"Well have I waited long enough Queen Connie?" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Not if you have that attitude." Connie said still smiling. "Hey I like the way Queen Connie sounds."  
  
"Connie!?!" guy said getting frustrated. "And don't get used to the Queen part" he said and smiled.  
  
"Ok ok fine." Connie said and paused. "I guess you can kiss me now." She said with a fake frown on her face.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said and leaned in for his long awaited kiss.  
  
Just then Fulton walked in.  
  
"Hey Fulton." Connie said.  
  
"Man I was" Guy started but was cut off by Fulton.  
  
"I know you were this close." Fulton said and sat on Julie's bed.  
  
"Well I'm going to go downstairs and get me a snack." Connie said and headed for the door.  
  
"So am I." Guy said following her. "See ya later Fulton."  
  
"Bye." He said lying down.  
  
*  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and just sit around and think for awhile." Julie said.  
  
"Alright I think I'm gunna go try and catch some fish." Portman said and smiled at Julie.  
  
"Key word: try." Julie said and returned his smile.  
  
"Hey I'm actually very good at catching fish thank you." He said proudly.  
  
"Whatever well I will see you in a little bit." Julie said and started for the cabin.  
  
*  
  
"Oh hey Fulton." She said as she walked in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked looking at him confused.  
  
"Oh when I came in Connie and Guy were in here and this is just the bed I landed on I guess." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said walking over to Connie's bed and sitting on it.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and then Fulton spoke up.  
  
"So you and Portman look really happy together." Fulton said looking over at Julie.  
  
"Yeah we are." She said with a sudden smile on her face.  
  
"I just got hungry all of a sudden." Fulton said sitting up.  
  
"You know what? So did I." Julie said standing up.  
  
She started walking over to the door and tripped. Fulton quickly got up and caught her just in the nick of time (I have always wanted to say that) and they were standing face to face.  
  
"Wow that was a close one." Julie said looking into Fulton's eyes.  
  
"Yeah it was." He said and then suddenly kissed her.  
  
Just then Adam walked in with a plate of cookies and milk. When he looked up his mouth dropped to the floor and so did the food.  
  
"Oh my God that did not just happen." Julie said backing away from Fulton.  
  
"I am so sorry Jules I just couldn't resist." Fulton said trying to comfort her.  
  
"How could you! You know I'm going out with Portman and you know we really love each other!" Julie said getting very angry. "I thought you were his best friend!" She said and looked at Adam who was still in shock.  
  
"Jules I have had a crush on you for the longest time and I just wanted to kiss you once." He said and then paused. "I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"It better not." Julie said and there was like five minutes of silence. "Should we tell Portman?"  
  
"Well he is going to find out one way of another." Fulton said and nudged his shoulder toward Adam. "I think it would probably be best if I told him."  
  
"Yeah I think it would too." Adam said and Julie and Fulton both looked toward him.  
  
"Well I'm gunna leave now." Fulton said heading for the door and then stopped. "Hey Jules." he said as he put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Yeah Fulton." She said putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"This doesn't change anything between us does it?" he asked.  
  
She smiled sweetly and then said. "Of course it doesn't."  
  
Author's Note: The reviews got me out of the writers block pretty fast. Thanks for all of your great ideas. I'm sorry this chapter was a little short but this is just kind of a getting everything together before the important stuff happens kind of chapter. Um yeah I think I said that right. 


	10. YOU DID WHAT!

"Man Averman if you don't get your butt out of my face I'm gunna kick you down this hill!" Russ said sitting down while Averman was bending over in front of him getting something.  
  
"Well I can't help that my butt is so sexy but can you resist touching it for a few minutes?" Averman said looking back at Russ.  
  
"You wish man now MOVE!" Russ said pushing Averman out of the way.  
  
"Fine." Averman said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Fulton what is wrong with you?" Charlie asked looking at the worried look on Fulton's face.  
  
"Huh oh nothing. I'm just thinking about something." Fulton said snapping out of his thinking trance.  
  
"Well I'm going to go check on Jules and see what she is doing up there." Portman said stretching.  
  
"She is probably up there making out with Adam." Goldberg said eating some chips.  
  
"Funny you should say that." Fulton mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You say something dude?" Portman asked looking across the kitchen to Fulton.  
  
"Um no but I do need to talk to you." Fulton said. "Like right now."  
  
"Ok." Portman said and they walked over to a secluded area.  
  
"What's up?" Portman said when they felt like nobody would be able to hear them.  
  
"Well I kind of did something that I shouldn't have done and now I really regret it." Fulton said avoiding eye contact with Portman.  
  
"What?" Portman said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well...I..well you know that I think Julie is really hot and that I have crush on her right?" Fulton said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah." Portman said looking at Fulton with a stare.  
  
"Man if looks could kill I'd be dead and buried." Fulton thought as he looked up at Portman.  
  
"What dude tell me!" Portman said finally making eye contact.  
  
"Well she tripped over something and I caught her and we were face to face like in a movie or something and I.." Fulton said very fast and then stopped quickly.  
  
"You what?" Portman said now getting a little bit angry.  
  
"I kissed her." Fulton almost whispered.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Portman practically screamed.  
  
"I am so sorry dude." Fulton said as Portman's face grew as red as a tomato. "I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Yeah I know it won't because your not gunna be alive to be able to do it again." Portman said as the team came around the cabin.  
  
"Dude I said I was sorry." Fulton said.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough." Portman said and stormed off.  
  
"What's going on?" Charlie asked coming toward Fulton.  
  
"I'll tell ya'll guys later." Fulton said and walked away toward the dirt road.  
  
*  
  
"What in the hell do you think you were doing kissing Fulton?" Portman yelled as he came in the cabin.  
  
Julie jumped up suddenly and then looked at Adam. "Adam can you go away for a little while?" Julie said as she looked at Portman.  
  
"I'll be glad to." Adam said a hurried outside.  
  
"Well I'm waiting." Portman said his face still red.  
  
"Dean before you blow up let me explain." Julie said sitting him down on their bed.  
  
"Yeah you have a lot of explaining to do." Portman said calming down a little bit.  
  
"First of all I didn't kiss Fulton he kissed me." Julie said.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard." Portman said balling his fist up.  
  
"Give him a break Dean!" Julie said with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Why should I?' Portman said looking at Julie.  
  
"Well let's see. Nobody can hide their feeling and he has had a crush on me since before you probably. He deserved to kiss me at least once." Julie said calming back down. "And he is your best friend."  
  
"How do you figure that Jules?" Portman said staring her in the eyes.  
  
"Dean you have had a lot of girlfriends in your life. Fulton has only had one or two. And when he feels something it is true and pure hearted. I'm sure he thought if he kissed me he would feel something but by the look on his face I could tell he couldn't so the crush was crushed right then and there." Julie said trying to make Portman understand.  
  
"Why did he have to like the girl that I'm in love with though?" Portman said looking at Julie again.  
  
"Who knows." Julie said. "But I'm sure he feels really bad about kissing me and you didn't make it any better for him."  
  
"Yeah I guess I was a little hard on him." Portman said.  
  
"A little?" Julie said. "Try hurricane hard."  
  
"I guess I should go find him and tell him sorry." Portman said. "I mean he came to tell me sorry and I blew up in his face."  
  
"I think that is a good idea." Julie said and Portman headed off to look for Fulton.  
  
Meanwhile Fulton was walking down the trail thinking hard about what he had done and how he was going to make Portman understand.  
  
"How could you be so stupid Fulton?" He asked himself kicking a rock.  
  
"Now you have lost two of your best friends." He said sighing.  
  
"Man now I don't even have a crush on her anymore. All it took was that one kiss and years of crushing over her went away." He thought to himself looking up to the sky.  
  
"Why didn't I kiss her earlier like when they weren't going out so I wouldn't be in this mess?" he said still looking up at the sky and walking at the same time.  
  
"Whoa! Ouch!" Fulton said and then looked down.  
  
"Great now I have fallen into a ten foot pit." He said. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He said sarcastically.  
  
He tried to jump out of the hole three or four times and then when he figured out he was a little bit too short he gave up and sat down and started to sing.  
  
"I caught myself a baby bumble bee. Won't me mommy be so proud of me. I caught myself a baby bumble bee. Ow it stung me." He sang because that was just the first song that popped in his head.  
  
"I'm squishing up a baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm squishing up a baby bumble bee. Ew it's messy." He sang and then looked up. "Is anybody out there?" he waited a minute and then said "I guess not" and continued singing.  
  
"I'm licking up a baby bumble bee. Won't me mommy be so proud of me? I'm licking up a baby bumble bee. Oh I don't feel so good."  
  
"Well I'm sure when they find out I'm missing they will throw a party or something." He said looking back at the ground and continued singing his song again.  
  
"I'm throwing up a baby bumble bee. Won't me mommy be so proud of me? I'm throwing up a baby bumble bee." He sang and then stopped.  
  
"Ok this song is getting boring. What other song could I sing?" he thought.  
  
"A b c as easy as 1 2 3." He sang and then stopped suddenly. "Oh crap I can't remember the rest of the song." He said. "Ok squash that what other song can I sing." He said and thought for a few minutes. "Oh I know."  
  
"I found a peanut. I found a peanut. I found a peanut just now. I just now found a peanut. I found a peanut just now. I cracked it open. I cracked it open. I cracked it open just now. I just now cracked it open. I cracked it open just now. It was rotten. It was rotten. It was rotten just now. It just now was rotten. It was rotten just now. I ate it anyway. I ate it anyway. I ate it anyway just now. I just now ate it anyway. I ate it anyway just now. I got sick. I got sick. I got sick just now. I just now got sick. I got sick just now. I called the doctor. I called the doctor. I called the doctor just now. I just now called the doctor. I called the doctor just now. He gave me medicine. He gave me medicine. He gave me medicine just now. He just now gave me medicine. He gave me medicine just now. I died anyways. I died..." Fulton sang and was almost done when he was cut off by a huge log falling into the pit and onto his leg.  
  
"OUCH!" he yelled and Portman who was still trying to find him heard and started to run toward his voice.  
  
"Is anybody out there? HELP!" Fulton screamed as the pain raced up his leg and into the rest of his body.  
  
"Dude I'm right here." Portman said as he ran up and looked into the pit.  
  
"Help me out of here." Fulton said and Portman looked around to find something he could use. He found some rope and tied it to a tree. He threw it down into the pit and then jumped in to get the log off of Fulton's leg.  
  
"Why did you come and help me anyways?" Fulton asked as Portman worked on the log. "I thought you would never talk to me again."  
  
"Well Jules talked some since into me and I came to say to find you and say that I was sorry." Portman said. "Ok when I lift up the log pull your leg out."  
  
"Ok." Fulton said and Portman started to lift it up.  
  
"One.two.three." Portman said and then lifted up the log as Fulton pulled his leg out.  
  
"Thanks dude." Fulton said as Portman whipped some sweat from his forehead.  
  
"No problem." Portman said and then looked down at Fulton's leg. "How bad is it?"  
  
"I think I will be able to walk on it." Fulton said and Portman helped him out of the pit.  
  
"So are we cool?" Portman asked as they started walking toward the cabin.  
  
"Well it depends on you." Fulton said looking over at him.  
  
"Well I say we put this whole incident in the past and forget it ever happened." Portman said.  
  
"I agree." Fulton said with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Truce?" Portman said and held out his hand for a pound.  
  
"Truce." Fulton said and accepted the pound.  
  
They walked up to the cabin and were stormed with thousands of questions from the ducks.  
  
"One at a time." Portman said sitting down.  
  
"Ok Adam filled us in on what he knew so will ya'll fill us in on the whole story?" Connie said sitting on Guy's lap.  
  
"And don't leave out a single juicy detail." Averman said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Well there are no juicy details." Julie said.  
  
"Ok Fulton kissed Julie on accident and I thought it was on purpose so I got real mad at him but it was all a big misunderstanding and now we're all cool." Portman said and smiled over at Julie who had a huge relieved look on her face.  
  
"Thank God." She said as she went over to the two guys and put her arms around their necks.  
  
"Man I wanted to see some action." Averman said in a whinny voice.  
  
"What kind of action?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Well either fighting action between Fulton and Portman or kissing action between Fulton and Julie." Averman said and received a look from Portman.  
  
"Well it looks like your not going to get either one of your wishes does it?" Guy said pointing over at Portman and Julie who were now kissing.  
  
"See I don't wanna see that. I see that all the time." Averman said. "And I see you and Connie kissing all the time too. I want something new."  
  
"You'll live." Russ said putting a hand on his shoulder. 


	11. Kyle

That night went by really quick because everyone was wore out and fell asleep really fast except for Averman who couldn't go to sleep because of a noise he kept hearing.  
  
The next morning the ducks were downstairs chatting with each other while Julie cooked breakfast and Goldberg tried to teach her some of his recipes.  
  
"I'm telling ya Jules if you put a little bit less salt and a lot more pepper in those eggs they will taste one million times better." Goldberg said handing her the pepper.  
  
"Goldberg I don't want to put pepper in them." Julie said turning around furustrated. "If you want pepper on them then put it on you own eggs when you get them."  
  
"Oh come on please Jules." Goldberg said putting his hands together and begging her like his life depended on it.  
  
"Goldberg this idea is almost as bad as you wanting me to put sugar in the mashed potatoes." Julie said going back to her cooking.  
  
"Hey that actually tastes really good." Goldberg said pointing his finger in her face.  
  
"You better take that thing out of my face before I bite it off." Julie said and clenched her teeth together.  
  
"Down cat lady down." Goldberg said taking his finger away quickly.  
  
"I hate pepper. It makes me sneeze and it makes my mouth burn." Dwayne said butting into the conversation.  
  
"I'm allergic to it." Ken said taking the pepper away from Goldberg and putting it back on the table.  
  
"See I'm not the only one who doesn't want pepper on my eggs." Julie said.  
  
"Fine don't take my wonderful advice." Goldberg said walking away defeated.  
  
"Thank God he gave up." She said as Portman walked over.  
  
"Yeah now I get you all to myself." Portman said putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Excuse me Portman but could I borrow Julie for a minute." Averman said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure." He said as he walked over to where Fulton was standing.  
  
"What's up Averman?" Julie said taking the food over to the table. "Breakfast is ready." She yelled and everyone crowded around like they were a pack of dogs that hadn't been fed in years.  
  
"Anyways can I talk to you for a minute Jules?" Averman said as they walked away from the madness.  
  
"Yeah what's on you mind?" Julie said opening the frigerator and handing him a soda.  
  
"No thanks." He said and she put the soda back. "Well you see last night I kept hearing this noise and it sounded like it was coming from inside the walls."  
  
"Hum well lets go up and check it out." Julie said and they headed for the stairs.  
  
"You better now try anything Averman!" Portman yelled jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Averman yelled back.  
  
*  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Averman said looking at Julie who had her ear against the wall.  
  
"No I don't hear a single thing." Julie said pulling away from the wall.  
  
"There it was. Did you hear it?" Averman said looking around.  
  
"Yeah I did. It sounded like some kind of animal." Julie said. "But it wasn't coming from the wall. It was coming from below us."  
  
"Well the bathroom is under us." Averman said.  
  
*  
  
"Well there is nothing in here." Julie said after looking in every little nook and cranny she could find.  
  
"You didn't look near the toilet." Averman said pointing to the toilet.  
  
"I am sure there is nothing around the toilet." Julie said.  
  
"You never know." Averman said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine I will look around the toilet ok." Julie said getting on her hands and knees.  
  
"I win I win." Averman chanted  
  
"Shut up!" Julie said. "I can't hear anything if you are yelling."  
  
"Sorry." Averman said looking at the ground.  
  
"Ok I hear it best right here." Julie said standing back up. "So whatever it is is right under there."  
  
"Well how are we gunna get it out?" Averman asked backing away from the toilet.  
  
"Portman!" Julie yelled and Portman came running in two seconds later.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Portman asked coming in. "You didn't hurt her did you?" he said looking at Averman and balling up his fist.  
  
"No Portman he has been a very good little gentleman." Julie said. "But we do need your help."  
  
"What do you need?" Portman asked.  
  
"Well there is some kind of animal under the floor right there and we would like for you to get it out." Julie said.  
  
"So you want me to risk my life just so you can see if there is some animal under there?" Portman asked smiling.  
  
"Exactly." Averman said. "Now get it Portman."  
  
"No I don't want you to risk you life." Julie said pushing Averman playfully. "I just want you to pull up the floor up so we can see what it is."  
  
"Ok." He said. "But if it is some snake and it attacks me and I die I'm blaming you." He said and went to get a hammer. When he got back he broke the floor a little bit and pulled it up.  
  
"Well what is it?" Averman said hiding behind Julie.  
  
"Come and see." Portman said pulling Julie closer.  
  
"Awwwww is a baby wolf." Julie said picking it up. "It can't be more than six weeks old."  
  
"Put it down what if its parents come and kill us." Averman said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't have any parents." Julie said.  
  
"Or maybe it is lost." Portman said as they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wow! Look what Julie and Portman found." Dwayne said walking up to them.  
  
"Hey I found him too." Averman said looking proud of himself.  
  
"How do you know if it is a he?" Russ asked.  
  
"We don't." Julie said turning him over. "But he is a he."  
  
"What if is has rabies of something?" Charlie said coming toward them.  
  
"It doesn't." Adam said.  
  
"How do you know?" Charlie said looking at him.  
  
"Because it ain't foaming at the mouth or anything." Adam said. "Duh!"  
  
"Aw can I touch it?" Connie asked patting him on the head.  
  
"You already are." Julie said.  
  
"Well I just wanted to make sure." Connie said looking up at her.  
  
"We still don't know if it has any parents." Russ announced.  
  
"I don't think it does." Fulton said walking over to it.  
  
"How would you know?" Russ asked.  
  
"Because when I was walking down the road the other day I saw two adult wolves and one baby wolf dead by the side of the road." Fulton said.  
  
"Aw how sad." Julie and Connie said together.  
  
"So can we keep it?" Charlie asked and everyone looked at Julie.  
  
"What I'm not your mom." Julie said looking at all of the puppy faces looking at her.  
  
"Well it is your cabin." Goldberg said.  
  
"Yes we can keep it." Julie said. "Under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" Fulton asked.  
  
"I'm the one who gets to take care of it." She said as she got a bottle out of the cabinet and filled it up with milk.  
  
"Why is that in there?" Averman asked as Julie put the bottle in the microwave.  
  
"My baby cousin comes over sometimes and we keep a bottle here just in case she forgets one or it gets lost or something like that." Julie said taking the bottle out of the microwave and letting the wolf suck on it.  
  
"Wow he is hungry." Guy said watching the little fellow eat.  
  
"Well duh. He probably hasn't eaten in like two days or something." Russ said.  
  
"So what are we going to name him?" Ken asked as the wolf finished his bottle and let out a tiny burp.  
  
"Aw that was so cute." Julie said holding him up to her cheek and then putting him down to see if he wanted to run around.  
  
He waddled around for a little bit and then went right back to Julie and she picked him up again.  
  
"Well I think he has already figured out who he wants his mama to be." Fulton said.  
  
"Not a bad choice." Portman said petting the wolf.  
  
"Aw look at Julie and Portman's first baby." Averman said.  
  
"Not funny." Portman said giving him a look.  
  
"I thought it was." Goldberg said laughing a little bit.  
  
"Hello did anybody hear me?" Ken asked standing on a chair.  
  
"No what did you say." Charlie asked looking over at him. "You're going to fall out of that chair if you don't get down."  
  
"I said what are we going to name him?" Ken said getting out of the chair.  
  
A lot of names were thrown around and then tossed in the trash and the team was about to give up hope and just name him wolf.  
  
"Um...how about Gizmo?" Averman said.  
  
"Gizmo sounds like a cat name." Luis said. "How about Howie?"  
  
"NO!" the whole team yelled.  
  
"I thought it was a cute name." Luis said and shrugged.  
  
"I got it." Connie said. "Troll."  
  
The team looked at each other and then all shook their heads no.  
  
"Cowboy or Texas." Dwayne said and the whole team shook their heads no again.  
  
"Let's give him a human name like Jason or Ryan or something." Adam said and the whole team nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea." Julie said. "But not Jason or Ryan."  
  
"Why not?" Adam asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Because Jason is my ex-boyfriend's name and I just don't like Ryan." Julie said.  
  
"Oh well how about Kyle." Portman said and the whole team agreed.  
  
"That is a cute name. Where did you come up with it?" Julie asked looking up at him.  
  
"I don't know it just popped in my head." He said and smiled at her.  
  
"Well Kyle this is you home for the next week and then your going to come home with me." Julie said looking down at him.  
  
"Are you going to be able to keep it?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes." Julie said quite sure of herself.  
  
"Oh ok." Luis said and looked away. "Where is he going to sleep?"  
  
"With his parents of course." Averman said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah he can sleep with me and Dean." Julie said and then looked at the clock. "Wow it is almost lunch time."  
  
"I knew I was getting hungry." Goldberg said going through the cabinets.  
  
"Goldberg you are always hungry." Julie said and the whole team laughed.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The team spent what time they had left in the day telling jokes, fishing, and just sitting around talking. Kyle attached to Julie pretty fast and whenever he felt like he was in trouble he would come running back to Julie.  
  
That night the whole team slept well including Averman. Kyle slept right next to Julie's stomach and didn't move an inch till the morning.  
  
Author's Note: I had to stop the story right there because it was getting too long and I needed to cut it off. Well ne wayz r&r. 


	12. Hide and Seek

Author's Note: Before I go any further I want to clear some stuff up first. Julie can keep the wolf because she is really a spoiled brat (but in a good way) and her parents let her get anything she wants. Another thing is that the wolves on the side of the road were Kyle's family. They all ate something and got food poisoning. Kyle didn't eat any because he had already run off. I hope it's a little clearer now. Anyways on with this chapter.  
  
"OUCH!" Luis screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julie said as the team gathered around to see what was wrong.  
  
"This little joker has some sharp teeth." Luis said handing Kyle to Julie.  
  
"Nah really ya think?" Julie said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I thought that since he was a baby they wouldn't be sharp." Luis said and the whole team just stared at him.  
  
"What? Stop looking at me like I'm stupid!" Luis said and everybody went back to whatever they were doing before.  
  
"Wow can you believe that it's our 5th day here already?" Charlie said.  
  
"Man it is isn't it?" Russ said looking up.  
  
"We only got two more days and then we have to go home." Fulton said and the team looked a little depressed.  
  
"You know we still haven't gone in the woods yet." Connie said standing up.  
  
"We should do that tonight." Julie said and looked at Kyle who was sleeping in her arms.  
  
"What are we going to do with him while we're gone?" Portman asked and Julie thought for a minute.  
  
"Well I guess we could take him with us. I mean he is a wolf." Julie said after a minute.  
  
"Well we still got quite a while till dark so what do ya'll want to do until then?" Charlie asked but got no answer for awhile.  
  
"We could go skinny dipping." Luis said and winked at Julie.  
  
"Let's not and say we did." Julie said walking over toward Portman.  
  
"Or let's not and say we didn't." Connie said and Julie agreed.  
  
"I think we should play hide and go seek." Averman said out of nowhere.  
  
"You know that's not such a bad idea." Adam said.  
  
"Well who's it?" Goldberg asked looking around for a good hiding space.  
  
"Julie can be it." Ken said. "I mean since she knows the place best and everything."  
  
"Alright I guess I'll do it." Julie said.  
  
"Ok count to one hundred and then try and come find us." Portman said and showed Julie to a corner.  
  
"Ya'll are so pathetic." Julie said looking at the corner already.  
  
"Hey I'm not pathetic." Dwayne said.  
  
"I mean do you really need 100 seconds to hide?" Julie asked turning back around.  
  
"Ok so your right." Portman said. "Count to sixty."  
  
"Fine now go and hide." Julie said and she turned around and started counting.  
  
The team ran to find good hiding spaces. Connie and Guy hid in a bush.  
  
Charlie hid in the shower because he thought that she would never look there.  
  
Fulton and Portman hid in Dwayne's truck.  
  
Russ went down to the river bank and hid under the dock.  
  
Dwayne hid behind a thin little tree that didn't even cover him.  
  
Ken hid behind a thick tree that almost swallowed him.  
  
Luis went upstairs and got under the covers of a bed.  
  
Goldberg tried to hide in a cabinet but he wouldn't fit so he hid under the table.  
  
Averman and Adam hid in a tree house that was about to fall down.  
  
"59......60. Ready or not here I come!" Julie yelled and set out for the guys with Kyle in her hands.  
  
She went up behind Dwayne who thought she still couldn't see him.  
  
"Got ya Dwayne." Julie said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Dag Nabbit. I thought I had the best hiding place out here." Dwayne said stomping his foot.  
  
"Ok whatever." Julie said and continued to look around. From where she was standing she could see a little hair sticking out from a big tree so she went to investigate.  
  
"Stupid tree." Ken muttered. "Let go of my shirt."  
  
"You're out Kenny boy." Julie said and helped to free him from the tree.  
  
"Dude shut up." Fulton whispered. "She's gunna hear you."  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Julie said sarcastically and went over to the truck.  
  
"You shut up or she'll hear you dumb ass." Portman said hitting Fulton on the arm.  
  
"This is too easy." Julie said as she opened the door to the truck to see the guys hiding on the floor board.  
  
Just then heard some muffled whispers from inside a bush.  
  
"Guy stop it." Connie said. "We're gunna get caught."  
  
"But I can't stop." Guy said and Julie heard some kissing sounds.  
  
"I don't even want to go in there." Julie thought.  
  
"Ouch Guy that hurt." Connie said and Julie got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Hey you guys come out." Julie called and Connie and Guy got silent. "I know you're in there."  
  
When no one came out she sent Kyle in there to get them and they finally surrendered.  
  
Julie looked around some more and saw something in the tree house that her and her grandpa had built when she was very little.  
  
"Come on out guys." She said when she got up to the tree house.  
  
"No." Averman said sticking his head out of the tree house. "You have to come up here and get us."  
  
"See unlike you guys, I'm not stupid." Julie said. "I know better than to get in a tree house that could collapse at any second."  
  
"Well I'm coming down." Adam said as he emerged from the tree house.  
  
"Yeah me too I guess." Averman said coming down after Adam.  
  
"That's what I thought." Julie said and smiled at them.  
  
She heard something from the kitchen so she decided to go check it out.  
  
"Gee I wonder who would hide in the kitchen." Julie asked sarcastically as she lifted up the table cloth to reveal Goldberg eating some cookies.  
  
"Hey Julie." Goldberg said stuffing the last cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Nine down. Three to go." Julie said helping Goldberg out from under the table.  
  
She heard giggling from the bathroom and went in.  
  
"Ouch." Charlie said as he stumped his toe on the shower.  
  
Julie opened the shower hoping she wouldn't find a naked Charlie and she didn't.  
  
"Man I was suppose to be the last man standing." Charlie said stepping out of the shower. "You're smarter than you look Jules."  
  
"I'm just going to take that as a compliment and go fine the other two." Julie said and went down to the river bank.  
  
"This is getting too easy." Julie said as she looked under the dock and found Russ.  
  
Russ didn't say a word and just went back up to the cabin.  
  
Julie looked around for a good 15 minutes before asking the rest of the team where Luis was.  
  
Nobody knew so everybody started to look and yell out his name.  
  
"I hope he's not hurt." Connie said and called out his name again.  
  
"Yeah me too." Julie said looking around some logs.  
  
"I found him!" Averman screamed and everyone ran to where he was.  
  
They were a little surprised to find him near the cabin door.  
  
"Where is he?" Portman called out.  
  
"In here sleeping like a baby." Averman called back opening the door.  
  
"Well that was a bunch of worry over nothing." Russ said.  
  
Author's Note: This was just sort of a short chapter to get you to the main part kind of chapters. 


	13. We lost him?

"Do you think its dark enough to go yet?" Connie wined.  
  
"Will you chill Connie?" Julie said annoyed. "We will leave in about 30 minutes."  
  
"Ok." Connie said and walked away slouching.  
  
"Finally!" Julie said turning to Portman. "I mean she is my best friend and everything but sometimes she gets on my nerves so bad."  
  
"Yeah well you get on my nerves sometimes too but I put up with you." Portman said smiling.  
  
"Oh no you did not just even." Julie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh yes I just did." Portman said. "Come on Jules you know I'm just playing with you."  
  
"Yeah you better be." Julie said and they both smiled.  
  
"Do we have everything we need?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Let's see." Julie said thinking. "Flashlights?"  
  
"Check." Fulton said holding up some flashlights.  
  
Julie thought some more but couldn't think of anything. "Well I think that's about all we need." Julie said still thinking. "Oh did everyone spray with bug spray?"  
  
"Yes." Ken said and everyone agreed.  
  
"Well then we are all ready to go." Julie said.  
  
"Yes!" Connie said. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hold your horses girl." Luis said. "It still ain't dark enough yet."  
  
"Man!" Connie said and sat back down.  
  
They spent about 45 minutes talking and just sitting around and then Julie said that it was dark enough and they headed off for the woods.  
  
"Wow it's kind of scary out here." Charlie said pushing a thorn vine out of the way.  
  
"Yeah it is creepy." Adam said looking around.  
  
"What is that noise?" Averman asked.  
  
"It's just an owl." Julie said. "See there it is right there."  
  
"Man it looks like it wants to eat us." Averman said hiding behind Goldberg.  
  
"Don't worry Aves. It only eats rats and stuff like that." Portman said.  
  
"I would rather eat it." Goldberg said looking up at the owl. "I bet it would taste better than chicken."  
  
"Nasty." Connie said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"Nothing man just nothing." Russ said.  
  
"Guy what are you doing?" Connie said looking back at him.  
  
"I'm making sure nothing jumps out and gets us." He said moving around like a ninja.  
  
"Well stop." Connie said. "Remember ninja stuff makes you look really stupid."  
  
"No it doesn't." Guy argued.  
  
"Yes it does." Connie said.  
  
"This could go on for hours." Guy said. "No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does!" Connie said. "It can last as long as it wants. I always win."  
  
"No you don't." Guy said.  
  
"Yes you do." Connie said.  
  
While they continued to argue and the team just watched them as they walked along, Dwayne was at the back of the pack and got caught in a thorn bush. He tried to get out of it by himself for awhile but failed so he called for the team but they were too far ahead and couldn't hear him.  
  
"Man how did I get myself into this mess?" Dwayne asked himself still trying to get out of the bush.  
  
"Ouch." He said picking a thorn out of his arm.  
  
"HEY BOYS!" Dwayne yelled. "COME HELP ME!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Charlie asked looking around.  
  
"The only thing I hear is Guy and Connie arguing." Adam said sighing.  
  
"OK!" Julie yelled getting annoyed. "Guy let's just say that ninja stuff doesn't make you look stupid but it doesn't help you any." She said and turned to face Connie. "Connie you do not always win because every time we have a fight I win." She said and paused for a minute. "SO BOTH OF YA'LL SHUT UP!"  
  
"Good job Jules." Averman said and the team applauded her.  
  
"Where is Dwayne?" Russ asked realizing he wasn't there.  
  
"Don't tell me we lost him." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah I think we did." Russ said and everyone started to call him name.  
  
"I think we should split up into three or four groups and look for him." Portman said.  
  
"Then we will all get lost." Goldberg said.  
  
"Not if we have a meeting place." Portman said looking toward Goldberg.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea." Julie said. "Ok Luis, Goldberg, and Averman, ya'll go left and look for him and meet back at this weird looking tree in thirty minutes."  
  
"Ok." Luis said.  
  
"Charlie, Adam, and Russ, ya'll go right and look for him." Julie said and they nodded.  
  
"Guy, Connie, and Ken go back and check to see if we lost him back there." Julie said.  
  
"Don't leave me with them two." Ken wined.  
  
"Ken don't complain right now." Julie said looking at him. "We don't have time."  
  
"Fine." Ken said and Julie smiled at him.  
  
"And me, Portman, and Fulton will go ahead to see if he went a different way or something." Julie said and they all went their separate ways.  
  
*Goldberg, Luis, and Averman*  
  
"Man this really sucks." Luis said slapping a bug off of his arm.  
  
"Why didn't you spray with bug spray idiot?" Averman asked.  
  
"Because bugs usually don't bite me and I thought that I didn't need it." Luis said slapping another bug.  
  
"Loser." Goldberg said and Averman laughed.  
  
"Shut up man." Luis said slapping Goldberg's arm.  
  
"Do you think we have looked for him long enough?" Goldberg asked. "I'm getting tired and hungry."  
  
"You are always tired and hungry." Averman said looking up at him and then tripped and fell over a root.  
  
"Who's the loser now?" Luis asked pointing at him and laughing.  
  
"You still are." Goldberg said. "But he is one too."  
  
"Yeah and so are you." Luis said and they all started to laugh.  
  
"I think we should go back now." Averman said after a minute.  
  
"Good idea." Luis said looking around. "But where is back?"  
  
"Oh crap we're lost." Goldberg said.  
  
*Charlie, Adam, and Russ*  
  
"I do not see any trace of Dwayne anywhere." Adam said.  
  
"Has is been 30 minutes yet?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Will you two stop wining and at least look like ya'll are helping me?" Russ said turning around.  
  
"Ah do I have to?" Charlie asked sitting down on a tree stump.  
  
"Yes you have to now get up and look for Dwayne." Russ said pulling him up.  
  
"He is not over here." Adam said. "If he was we would have seen him by now."  
  
"You don't know that." Russ said and called Dwayne's name.  
  
"You're right but we need to head back before we get lost." Adam said.  
  
"I'm with Adam." Charlie said. "We should head back and meet everybody and see if they found him."  
  
"Alright ya'll win." Russ said throwing his hands in the air. "Let's go back."  
  
*Connie, Guy, and Ken*  
  
"Will you two stop making out and help me look for Dwayne?" Ken said looking back at them.  
  
"I'm sure someone else has found him already." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah and why miss on opportunity like this?" Guy exclaims.  
  
"What opportunity?" Ken yells and Dwayne hears.  
  
"We're in the woods and its dark and we're practically alone so why not make out?" Connie says but then hears a moaning sound in the distance.  
  
"What is that?" Guy said.  
  
"It's probably Dwayne." Ken said walking toward the strange noise. "Let's go check it out."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Connie asked grabbing his arm.  
  
"No." Ken said.  
  
"What if it's not Dwayne?" Connie said. "What if it is a bear and it kills us?"  
  
"I'm sure its not." Ken said and started to walk toward the noise again.  
  
They walked carefully and slowly toward the sound until they were right near it. They peaked from behind a tree and when they saw it was Dwayne they ran to get him loose.  
  
"How did you get stuck?" Guy asked trying to free him. "Ouch it poked me."  
  
"I don't know. I though I would be able to get out myself but when I figured out I couldn't I called for help but you all were to far ahead to hear me." Dwayne said with a think southern accent.  
  
"Almost got ya out." Connie said.  
  
"There!" Ken said. "You're free to go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"To our meeting place." Ken said and they walked to the weird looking tree.  
  
*Julie, Portman, and Fulton*  
  
"I don't think he would be this far ahead if he was ahead of us at all." Julie said.  
  
"Man walking through the woods really tires you out." Fulton said.  
  
"Yeah I think we should take a break." Portman said sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Good idea." Julie said. "And then we will head on back."  
  
"What was that?" Fulton said as he jumped up.  
  
"What was what?" Julie asked standing up slowly.  
  
"That thing that just ran under me feet?" Fulton said pointing in the direction it went.  
  
"I don't know." Julie said.  
  
"Was it furry or scaly?" Portman asked.  
  
"I don't know." Fulton said. "I didn't get a good look at it."  
  
"Well it's gone now so let's just leave." Portman said finally standing up.  
  
"Hey what happened to the break?" Fulton asked.  
  
"You ruined it." Portman said and they started to walk back to their meeting place.  
  
*The weird looking tree*  
  
They all met up at the tree and Dwayne told his story to everyone.  
  
"Wow that must have been painful." Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah it was." Dwayne said. "I got the blisters to prove it."  
  
"We're missing someone." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah it's Luis, Goldberg, and Averman." Portman said.  
  
"They always take extra long anyways so don't worry about them." Russ said.  
  
*Averman, Luis, and Goldberg*  
  
"Do you think we're going in the right direction?" Averman asked looking around the pitch dark forest.  
  
"I have no clue." Luis said. "I hope so."  
  
They heard a growling noise and stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Goldberg please tell me that is your stomach." Averman said frozen.  
  
"Nope it's not me." Goldberg said.  
  
Just then a huge black bear came out and stood up on two legs. It looked around and stiffed the air and then let out a blood curdling roar.  
  
Author's Note: I had to stop there because I just wanted to. Ne ways please r&r. 


	14. HELP!

"Don't move a muscle." Luis whispers trying not to move his mouth very much.  
  
"How can I not move when my heart is pounding and I'm breathing faster than normal?" Averman asked and the bear turned to face him.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Goldberg said.  
  
The bear sniffed around some more and went up to Luis who closed his eyes. The bear sniffed him and then stood back up on two feet and let out another loud roar.  
  
*  
  
"What was that?" Portman asked looking toward where he heard the noise.  
  
"It sounded like a bear." Julie said.  
  
"Well I think we should head back to camp." Russ said frightened.  
  
"We can't. Luis, Averman, and Goldberg are still missing." Fulton said.  
  
"I think we should go check it out." Charlie said.  
  
"We would have to wouldn't we?" Russ wined as the headed toward the bear.  
  
Meanwhile the bear started to sniff around Averman who was trying to be as still as he could possibly be. The bear sniffed his leg and Averman jerked because he was ticklish which caused the bear to jerk back which made him even angrier.  
  
It went back up to Averman who was praying that he would live and pushed him over with its powerful paw.  
  
"Ouch." Averman said when he hit the ground. Him talking would prove to be a fatal mistake.  
  
The bear went after him and bit him right on his thigh bone and picked him up. He tossed him around while Luis tried to think of something to do.  
  
Luis picked up a huge stick and hit the bear in the head with it. The bear dropped Averman and turned to face Luis and roared louder than ever before.  
  
"Nice bear." Luis said but the bear came after him too.  
  
Goldberg went to Averman's aid while Luis tried to fight off the bear.  
  
"Are you ok?" Goldberg asked when he got to Averman's side.  
  
When Averman didn't answer Goldberg turned him over. He was very bloody and was unconscious.  
  
"Oh man what do I do now?" Goldberg asked himself.  
  
He took off his outer shirt and tied it around Averman's leg so he could slow the blood flow and he wouldn't lose as much blood.  
  
Luis was still trying to fight off the bear but it wasn't working very well. The bear lunged at him but missed. It lunged again and succeeded. He caught Luis right in the stomach.  
  
Just then the other team mates emerged from the woods and couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Julie handed Kyle to Portman and jumped on the bear's back and grabbed his ears so he couldn't turn around and grab her.  
  
The bear dropped Luis and tried to turn to get Julie but couldn't.  
  
"Jules be careful." Portman said and went over to help her.  
  
"Stay there!" Julie yelled at him. "I've got this under control. You just go help Averman and Luis."  
  
Julie kept a tight grip on the bear's ears but let go to grab his neck. The bear fought for about ten more minutes but then collapsed.  
  
"Julie what did you do to it?" Charlie asked looking up.  
  
"Is it dead?" Ken asked.  
  
"No." Julie said panting. "It's just sleeping so we have to get out of here before it wakes up and wants some dinner."  
  
"Portman get Averman and Fulton get Luis and bring them back to the cabin." Charlie said and they did so and headed back.  
  
"How did you know that would make him go to sleep?" Adam asked.  
  
"Because my grandpa taught me." Julie said. "I never thought I would actually have to do it though."  
  
*  
  
When they got back to the cabin they didn't like what they saw. The place was tore to bits.  
  
"What happened here?" Guy asked looking at the ruined camp site.  
  
"Robbers." Julie said.  
  
"How do you know?" Connie asked.  
  
"Well it couldn't be anything else because animals can't drive cars and the cares are missing." Julie said.  
  
"How are we going to get them to the hospital?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Hold on I'm thinking." Julie said trying to concentrate.  
  
"Man this sucks." Russ said.  
  
"Ok Dwayne's truck is gone and Averman's van is gone." Julie said. "And the hospital is miles away." She thought to herself for a minute after she said that and a distressed look appeared on her face.  
  
"Is there a phone anywhere around here?" Portman asked her quietly.  
  
"Not that works." Julie said. "I think we should just take them upstairs for now and let me fix them up a little bit while ya'll go for help."  
  
They took them upstairs and laid them on beds.  
  
"Good the robbers didn't come up here." Julie said as she looked under a bed for the first aid kit. "What are you waiting for? Go find help!" she said and the team left.  
  
Luis was the only one awake so she decided to do Averman first. She went over to him and untied Goldberg's shirt from his leg.  
  
She slowly took off his pants to see how bad the wounds were. He had gashes in his leg that were at least 2 or 3 inches deep. She searched through the first aid kit and found some antiseptic clothes and bandages.  
  
She cleaned the wounds off and wrapped them up tightly so the blood flow would slow down again. She began to apply even more pressure with her hands when Luis let out a loud moan so she rushed over to his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julie asked as she gently took his shirt off to reveal a badly bruised and gashed abdomen.  
  
"I'm not going to make it through this." Luis said as Julie looked through the first aid kit for some more clothes and bandages.  
  
"Yes you are." Julie said but she didn't believe herself. "You've just got to be strong and hold on." She said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Kyle came up and nudged her leg.  
  
"Not now Kyle." Julie said and put him on a different bed. "Go to sleep or something."  
  
"Thanks for saving me." Luis said as she cleaned him up with the clothes and he cringed in pain.  
  
"No problem." Julie said. "I would jump on a bear for you any day." She said and they both put on a weak smile. "Can you sit up for a minute so I can wrap you up?"  
  
"Sure." He said as he sat up.  
  
Julie wrapped him up and he laid back down.  
  
He began to moan again and Julie knew that there was something wrong with his internal organs.  
  
"Hang on Luis." She said crying. "Help is on the way."  
  
"I'm trying as hard as I can Jules." He said and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Come Luis you can do it." Julie said returning the squeeze. "I have faith in you."  
  
Luis held on tight for another five minutes but then his grip slowly let go.  
  
"Luis?" Julie said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
When he didn't answer she felt for a pulse but didn't find one.  
  
"Oh my God he's not breathing either!" she yelled and felt for a heart beat but couldn't find one.  
  
Just then the ambulance people burst through the door and took Luis away on a stretcher. They then came back in and got Averman who was now coming back to consciousness.  
  
"Don't worry Jules. They are both going to be just fine." Portman said putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Julie looked up into his eyes and saw tears forming. Kyle started to wine and she knew that he knew something wasn't right.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Julie asked as the ambulance drove away and they got into a car that had come to take them to the hospital.  
  
They were in the waiting room for it seemed like forever. A police man came up and asked for Julie and Charlie pointed him to her.  
  
"We have found your vehicles and the robbers are in custody." The police man said and Julie mumbled a weak thank you.  
  
"Who cares about some stupid cars when two of my friends are dying as we speak?" Julie thought to herself and went to sit back down next to Portman who was playing with Kyle but still had tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Portman said and pulled her into a loving embrace.  
  
By now all of the ducks were crying, even Russ. They were all waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out with a report and eventually he did.  
  
Julie was the first one to get to him. "Are they ok?" she asked when she got up to him.  
  
"Well Lester Averman is doing just fine. He has a broken leg but will be back on his feet in no time." The doctor said and then paused.  
  
"What about Luis?" Julie said as a fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Luis Mendoza has internal injuries and is in critical condition. If he makes it through tonight he will be just fine." The doctor said and then paused again. "But it is very unlikely that he will make it through the night."  
  
They all started to cry again and Adam piped up and asked when they could see him.  
  
"There can only be one person visiting at a time." The doctor said.  
  
"Julie you should go and see him first." Charlie said. "You are the one who saved him."  
  
"Ok." Julie said as the doctor brought Averman out in a wheelchair and they all went up and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life Jules." Averman said to Julie who nodded as the doctor took her to Luis's room.  
  
The other ducks chatted with Averman while they watched Julie disappear down the halls.  
  
Julie prepared herself to see him in bandages and barely alive and tried not to cry but when she entered his room and saw all of the wires and stuff attached to him she hit her knees and began to cry again.  
  
"Jules is that you?" Luis asked weakly and Julie got up to go see him.  
  
"Yeah it's me." She said wiping a tear away.  
  
"I owe my life to you." He said as he looked her straight in the eyes and reached for her hand.  
  
She took his hand and kneeled down beside him. "Don't worry Luis. Everything is going to be just fine." Julie said.  
  
"No its not." Luis said after a minute or two. "I have to tell you something before I go."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Julie said. "You're not going anywhere except back home."  
  
Luis paused a minute and cringed and then said "Jules I love you." He said and closed his eyes and his heart monitor started to beep.  
  
"DOCTOR!" Julie yelled and a few nurses and the doctor rushed in.  
  
"Young lady we have to ask you to leave now." The doctor said.  
  
Julie stood outside the door for a minute and watched as the doctors did C.P.R and she mumble "I love you too Luis."  
  
Julie rushed back to the waiting room with tears streaming down her face again.  
  
When she got back the whole team rushed up to her and asked what was happening.  
  
She was quiet for a minute and then looked up into Portman's loving eyes and whispered "He's dying."  
  
Portman pulled her into another embrace and started to cry himself.  
  
Author's Note: Wow ok I had to stop it right there again. Sorry! Well anyways r&r. I'm not going to go on if I don't get reviews because I need some ideas! 


	15. Thank God!

Author's Note: I'm going to make the I love you statements a little bit clearer in this chapter.  
  
"No he can't be dying." Connie said crying.  
  
"This can't really be happening." Goldberg said in shock.  
  
"God I hope he makes it through." Portman said still holding Julie tight in his arms.  
  
"God please be with Luis and please help him through this and make it out alive." Julie prayed quietly.  
  
"Did you say something sweetheart?" Portman asked looking down at her.  
  
"No I was just saying a prayer." Julie said.  
  
The team waited in the waiting room for about another hour crying and praying. Julie was thinking about Luis's last words to her. "I love you." She though to herself. "Did he really mean that as friends or something more?" She asked herself.  
  
"He couldn't." she said to herself. "He knows I go out with Dean and love him."  
  
"But he may have thought those were his last words to me and wanted to let me know how he felt." Julie said. "Man this is confusing."  
  
"You ok Jules?" Portman asked when he came over and put a loving hand on her back.  
  
"Huh hum yeah I'm fine." Julie said coming out of her trance. "Just thinking about something."  
  
The doctor came in with his head down and the ducks knew that he had bad news. But instead of coming over to them he went over to a woman with a small child in her arms that had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Julie overheard their conversation.  
  
"I'm extremely sorry but your husband has died." The doctor said sympathetically.  
  
"No!" The woman said and started to cry.  
  
The doctor hugged her and they went to go see her now deceased husband.  
  
"That's so sad." Julie said.  
  
"What is?" Portman asked. He had not heard the conversation between the woman and the doctor.  
  
"That woman's husband just died." Julie said.  
  
"She had a little boy with her." Julie said. "He couldn't have been more than two years old." She said and paused a moment. "That was his dad that just died."  
  
"It's ok Jules." Portman said rubbing her arm and moving a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I can't imagine growing up without my dad." Julie said but was interrupted by the doctor coming back out.  
  
"Is he ok?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We are not sure if he is going to make it yet but I came out here to tell you that he is in stable condition at the moment." The doctor said and relieved faces came over the ducks.  
  
"So what are the chances of him surviving?" Connie asked tearing up a little bit.  
  
"He has a 25% chance of making it through the night and if he makes it through the night he will be just fine." The doctor said.  
  
"25%?" Julie said almost to herself. "That's not that much."  
  
"Don't worry Jules." Portman said kissing her on the forehead. "He's going to make it through this. He's a fighter."  
  
"Yeah I know he is." Julie said.  
  
"Can we see him?" Fulton asked and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Follow me." The doctor said and the ducks followed.  
  
They got in the room and Luis looked over at them. They all went over and gently hugged him and sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Goldberg asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Better." Luis said his voice cracking.  
  
There was another long awkward moment of silence in which Luis made eye contact with Julie. She looked at him and felt a little queasy. She knew the answer to the question she had asked herself earlier.  
  
She gulped as she looked up a Portman and then thought to herself.  
  
"He really does like me as more than a friend." She thought and looked back over at Luis.  
  
The ducks started to talk again but Julie tuned them out. "Man what am I going to do?" She asked herself.  
  
"First Fulton now Luis." She thought and looked over at Fulton who was laughing at something Averman had said.  
  
"I love Portman." Julie said to herself. "Why don't they get that?"  
  
"Ain't that right Jules?" Charlie asked and she snapped out of thought.  
  
"Huh um yeah right." She said not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
She went back into her thought after that and looked over at Luis and then at Portman.  
  
"I could never love another person." She said to herself but accidentally mumbled out loud.  
  
"What?" Portman asked looking over at her.  
  
"Oh nothing." Julie said and smiled at him.  
  
The doctor came in and told the ducks they would have to leave for the night.  
  
"Can't we just stay in the waiting room?" Adam asked.  
  
"If you insist but it is not very comfortable sleeping in there." The doctor said.  
  
"We don't care we just want to stay." Ken said and the rest of the ducks nodded.  
  
They went back in the waiting room and found comfortable positions to sleep.  
  
Averman, Goldberg, Adam, and Ken all slept on the floor. Fulton, Charlie, and Russ all slept in chairs because the two couches were taken. One was taken by Julie and Portman who were nestled in and looked very comfortable together. The other was taken by Connie and Guy but they were not as close together as Julie and Portman. Dwayne slept on a table and started snoring.  
  
"Great we're going to have to listen to that all night." Russ said and everyone told him to shut up.  
  
"Fine I will." Russ said and turned in his chair.  
  
Julie was thinking again and felt Portman breathing on her neck. His strong arm was around her waist and for the first time since she saw that bear with Luis in his mouth she  
  
felt safe and she felt like everything was going to be ok. She smiled and snuggled in even closer to Portman.  
  
"I love you Jules." She heard Portman say and didn't have to think of her response.  
  
"I love you too Dean." She said and smiled again. "I will never stop loving you."  
  
"Same here baby." Portman mumbled as he went off to sleep.  
  
Soon Julie was asleep and it was morning in no time.  
  
"The doctor came in and everyone came up to him still a little sleepy.  
  
"Did he make it?" Ken asked yawning but he was very anxious to know the answer.  
  
"Yes and he can go home tonight." The doctor said smiling.  
  
The whole team cheered and did high fives as he showed them to his room again.  
  
"Well I guess we're not going to go back to the cabin again." Russ said.  
  
"We still have to get our stuff." Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right." Russ said.  
  
"I wish it wasn't over already." Fulton said.  
  
"Well we can go back next year." Julie said.  
  
"Dude that would be awesome." Portman said and the team agreed.  
  
The team laughed and talked the whole day till Luis was finally released from the hospital.  
  
They went back to the cabin and to get their stuff.  
  
"You know what I think we should do?" Averman asked as Ken helped him into the van.  
  
"What's that?" Connie asked putting Averman's stuff in the back.  
  
"I think we should call are parents and stay for another week." Averman said and everyone turned to look at Luis and then at Julie.  
  
"Well it is fine with me if ya'll want to stay." Julie said and they all cheered and then shut up and looked at Luis again.  
  
"What?" Luis asked.  
  
"Do you want to stay?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Have I ever turned down an opportunity like this?" Luis asked and they all cheered again. "Wait!" Luis said and the team looked at him.  
  
"What?" Fulton asked. "Are you in pain or something?"  
  
"No but I will only stay under one condition." Luis said and smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"No midnight walks in the woods." Luis said.  
  
"You got it." Julie and Connie said together and the team laughed.  
  
"Well let's go call our parents and get all of our stuff unpacked again." Portman said.  
  
Author's Note: Ok I didn't want to end the story just yet so I decided to make it a little bit longer. I need some ideas that can happen during the next week though so review please. Anyways hope to hear from ya'll. 


	16. As long as you're with me

Author's Note: This is going to be the last chapter. I am going to clear everything up in this chapter and all that other good stuff. I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
The Ducks got their things unpacked and were outside talking about how much fun the next week was going to be.  
  
Luis walked over to Julie and tapped her on the shoulder. Julie turned around and Luis motioned with his head for her to follow him.  
  
Julie sighed then kissed Portman on the cheek and went to where Luis had motioned.  
  
"What's up Luis?" she asked when she got to him.  
  
Luis looked at the ground and didn't say anything for a minute.  
  
"Luis?" Julie said and he lifted his head so that they were face to face.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what I said earlier." Luis said and then added quickly. "You know before I was about to die."  
  
"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that too." Julie said and they both were quiet for a minute.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I do have feelings for you that are more than just friend feelings." He said looking at the ground again. "You understand?"  
  
"Yes I understand." Julie said feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"But I also wanted to let you know that I am not going to try to steal you away from Portman because what you and him have is strong and." Luis said and then stopped quickly.  
  
"And what?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well anybody would be pretty stupid to fight Portman over anything." Luis said smiling. "Especially you."  
  
They both smiled and then there was another awkward moment of silence.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want us to have the same relationship we did before all of this happened." Luis said.  
  
"Don't worry Luis." Julie said.  
  
"Nothing has changed our relationship and I don't think anything ever will." Julie said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"You really mean that?" Luis asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes Luis." Julie said. "I really do."  
  
They went back over to where the rest of the team was standing and started talking again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Portman asked Julie.  
  
"Just clearing some things up." Julie said and Portman smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ok who's up for a game of bull shit?" Fulton yelled.  
  
"Who would want to play in bull shit?" Dwayne asked and the team laughed.  
  
"Not playing in it cowboy." Russ said. "Playing the game."  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked still utterly confused.  
  
"Don't worry Texas. I'll teach you how to play." Guy said and they all went to play their game.  
  
Later that night Julie lay awake in Portman's arms.  
  
"The only bad thing about Dean is that he snores." She said to Connie.  
  
"Tell me about it." Connie said barely awake.  
  
"What a day." Julie thought to herself reflecting back on their day.  
  
"More like what a week." She added to her thought.  
  
"I mean first Portman then Fulton and then Luis." She thought. "Who next?"  
  
She smiled to herself and rolled over in Portman's arms.  
  
"I don't care what comes next." She whispered in Portman's ear. "As long as you're with me I know I can do anything."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter. I hope ya'll like the ending. I'm about to write a different story so be on the look-out for it. 


End file.
